


Перья и прелюдия

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Coitus Interruptus, Crack, Dead People, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, On the Run, They'll Do It Anywhere, Threats, Weapons, broken furniture, unsanitary sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: — Только ты можешь перебить целый отряд с рукой поверх хера и требовать продолжения с того места, где мы остановились, еще до того, как остынут трупы.





	Перья и прелюдия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feathers and Foreplay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583604) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



У Брока болезненно и сыто пульсирует все тело, с такой силой, что он знает, что отключился после оргазма. Однако движения по близости достаточно, чтобы встряхнуть его

— Срань господня, — первым делом бормочет Джек, звуча в равной степени потрясенным и растерянным. — Я забыл, что дверь слетела с петель.

Брок вопросительно мычит и ведет глазами в сторону прихожей, усыпанной щепками, и да — дверь их спальни лежит на полу. Прямо поверх приставного столика, который Брок подобрал с обочины, и с которым не было ничего плохого кроме крошечной трещины, но теперь он был сломан и превращен в дрова.

— Охренеть, ты даже дверь нормально открыть не можешь, животное.

Он щурится в утреннем свете, накладывающем густые тени на всё вокруг, и краем глаза рассматривает Джека, пока тот вдумчиво отцепляет перья от своего хера и разматывает изодранные простыни, сбившиеся вокруг ног, после чего принимается внимательнее разглядывать спальню, потирая подбородок рукой с разбитыми костяшками. У него под носом запеклась кровь и рассечена губа. Брок хмыкает про себя, вытягивает ногу и сшибает на пол что-то, по звуку похожее на его пистолет.

Последние остатки тумана в его мозгу постепенно рассеиваются, позволяя вспомнить, что случилось ровно перед тем, как он был затрахан до потери сознания, и что это не Джек сломал дверь… хотя раньше и он это делал. Двери рядом с ним долго не выдерживают.

— Нам придется купить новый столик и простыни, милый, — говорит Джек, ведя рукой по взъерошенным волосам и выбирая из них еще несколько перьев. — И подушки. Еще гипс или что-то похожее.

— Гипс? — повторяет Брок и прослеживает взгляд Роллинза. Стены комнаты усыпаны пулевыми отверстиями, а ту картину совершенно точно уже не спасти. На линии его взгляда на полу лежат чьи-то ноги, одетые в черную форму, и он наконец полностью вспоминает отряд клинических идиотов, попытавшихся застать их врасплох ранним утром.

Их. Врасплох.

— Еще новые окна.

— Много новых окон. Они начали это дерьмо в гостиной, помнишь?

Рядом с ним раздается шипение от внезапной реализации:  
— _Ja pierdole_ , мои пластинки…

— Куплю тебе новые… — тянет Брок, протягивая руку погладить бедро, помять что-нибудь еще, потому что ему нравится, когда Роллинз ругается по-польски… очень нравится. Он усмехается. — Все равно придется переезжать. Время?

— Последняя передача была час назад, уборщики доложили, что прибудут в девять. Не хотел тебя будить, раз ты отключился. Паковать все равно почти нечего.

Он издает раздраженный звук.  
— Прервали нас, когда мы трахались, у них что, наблюдение не было подключено? Боже, но как же твое тело двигается, Роллинз.

Джек весело хмыкает.  
— Только ты можешь перебить целый отряд с рукой поверх хера и требовать продолжения с того места, где мы остановились, еще до того, как остынут трупы.

Закатив глаза, Брок ведет по следу своих зубов на плече Джека, по вскрытой коже и высохшей крови.  
— Адреналин зашкаливает, сладкий, можно и потрахаться. Видеть перед собой, как ты двигаешь этой задницей, здорово помогает продолжать.

Джек пристально смотрит вниз на него, и Брок чувствует, как его щеки осторожно касаются пальцы.

— У тебя здесь синяк, кто тебя ударил?

В его голосе звучит безошибочное обещание участи хуже смерти тому, кто поднял на Броку руку. Только за один этот жест Брок делает себе мысленную пометку купить Джеку каждую чертову пластинку, утраченную им, еще до того, как они шагнут в новый дом, а потом он даст Роллинзу трахнуть себя на каждой поверхности, пока они не лишатся сил.

— Кажется, тот, что на заднем дворе, — бормочет Брок, потягиваясь на изодранных простынях и касаясь пальцами изголовья, скрипящего и грозящего в любой момент развалиться. У него тут же начинают ныть синяки и порезы, мышцы — гореть, и он мог бы соврать, что не знает, от секса они или от драки, но он прекрасно знает разницу, знает их как хорошо изученную карту.

— Потом разберемся с этим. Не хочу двигаться, у меня всё болит от твоих лапищ.

По горлу Брока и вниз по груди скользят пальцы, и Джек наклоняется ближе.  
— Ой, детка, я сердечно извиняюсь. Ты же знаешь, что я порой не могу удержать руки вдали от тебя.

Его шепот звучит низко и притворно-виновато. Брок знает, что Джеку ни капельки не жаль, потому что он мешок лживого дерьма.

— Ага, — мычит Брок, тут же получив доказательство этого, когда пальцы движутся дальше по его прессу, затем по его члену, аккуратно сжимая, и Брок тут же ведет бедрами вверх за большим.

— Ага, — выдыхает Джек, сладко и густо, подобно текучему меду, и его рука вытворяет вещи, заставляющие Брока забыть о том, что у них очень мало времени на то, чтобы убраться отсюда живыми. Ему, честное слово, абсолютно наплевать, он закрывает глаза и разочарованно выдыхает через нос, когда Джек перестает ласкать его.

Брок мычит, когда по его нижней губе легонько стучат два пальца, и, подчиняясь безмолвному приказу, всасывает их, слыша протяжный стон Джека, и стонет в ответ, водя языком по пальцами и тщательно покрывая их слюной.

Он совершенно не стесняется вырвавшегося из него стона, когда два пальца Джека с легкостью проталкиваются в его тело, все еще податливое с прошлого раза, со стенками, покрытыми смазкой и спермой, и он становится громче и громче, а по его коже словно растекается огонь.

— Ну же, Джеки, — выдавливает он. — Блядь… 

— Тише, детка. _Тише_ … — воркует Джек, оперевшись на локоть свободной руки. Он наклоняется ниже, трется носом о нос Брока и жадно прижимается к его рту. Его согнутые пальцы двигаются внутрь и наружу, уверенно проникая глубже и глубже костяшка за костяшкой. Это медленно, почти мучительно, но Джек действует последовательно, и вскоре третий палец находит дорогу в задницу Брока, и у него сверкает перед глазами, он упирается пятками в матрас, чтобы получить опору и попытаться насадиться на пальцы.

— Джеки, пожалуйста… ты мне нужен… я хочу… — Брок запрокидывает голову, пытаясь выгнуться. — Пожалуйста…

— Проклятье, Рамлоу. — Джек тяжело дышит в его горло, влажно и горячо, его рука прижимает Брока к постели, пока он его раскрывает. — Ты меня просто убиваешь, милый.

— Я клянусь тебя убить, а потом убить еще раз, если ты остановишься, — выдавливает Брок между жалобными стонами, цепляясь за Джека и пытаясь затащить его на себя, закинув ногу ему на бедро. — Иди сюда, иди сюда…

Их совместного веса хватает каркасу кровати, чтобы передние ножки с резким металлическим скрежетом подогнулись. Половина кровати грохается об пол, матрас застывает под углом, а изножие кровати падает поверх одного из тел в маске. Брок издает громкий стон из-за движения, ударив по матрасу кулаком. Джек удерживает верхнюю часть тела на руках, но нижней половиной приземляется на любовника.

— Черт, Брок… — Джек пытается вытащить пальцы, но его останавливает рука Брока, и тот награждает его убийственным взглядом. Джек через плечо смотрит на их незваного и очень мертвого гостя, что не делает ситуацию менее дикой теперь, когда в его поле зрения оказывается голая задница Роллинза, пусть на голове у него и лежит доска от кровати. Хотя, они трахались и в более странных местах.

— Что я говорил об остановке? — рычит Брок, и Джек резко поворачивается к нему, фокусируясь на прежнем задании с грязной ухмылкой.

— Как скажешь.

Позже Брок опять будет сучиться из-за сломанной чертовски дорогой кровати, не выжившей в бою, докатившемся до спальни, и из-за пятен крови, разлетевшихся по всему дому. Позже он обнаружит нож, торчащий в одной из подушек, за которые Брок цеплялся как за спасательный круг, пока Джек грубо в него вбивался. Позже он обратит внимание, что у них почти совсем нет времени на то, чтобы свалить, не потеряв головы в буквальном смысле.

Позже, _позже_.

Прямо сейчас Брок с такой силой кусает губы, что по новой вскрывает порез на нижней, водя по нему языком, когда резкая боль и металлический привкус заполняют его рот. Джек наклоняется, чтобы голодно его поцеловать, и проталкивает в него четвертый палец. Брок чувствует кровь, размазывающуюся по подбородку, и скребет короткими ногтями по плечам Джека.

— Роллз, — выдыхает он, запустив пальцы в волосы Джека и резко дернув, чтобы заставить дикие темные глаза посмотреть на себя, его живот подрагивает от низкого рыка, полученного в ответ. — Вставь мне, сейчас же. Мне нужно, чтоб ты трахнул меня, как я люблю, сладкий, потому что я в двух секундах от того, чтобы спустить тебе на лицо, ты слишком тянешь.

Не отводя взгляда зеленых глаз, Джек вытаскивает из него пальцы, ухмыляясь на скулёж Брока, и придавливает его собой, поддерживая вес тела одной рукой. Раздается щелчок крышки смазки, затем свободной рукой он нажимает на заднюю сторону бедра Брока, забрасывая его ногу себе на плечо, и безо всякой подготовки жестоким толчком входит в него на всю длину. Джек наклоняется и ловит нижнюю губу Брока, переводя дыхание.

— Все, что захочешь, сладкий, только попроси.

На его лице цветет похабная ухмылка, и Брок крепко обхватывает его шею руками, чтобы удержать его на месте. Их сердца отчаянно колотятся друг в друга.

Джеку хватает ровно трех резких толчков, чтобы рама кровати доломалась, и вся кровать рухнула на пол. Брок смог только застонать, он бы не обратил внимание даже если бы на них рухнула крыша. Если группа зачистки припрется до того, как он кончит, он пошлет их нахуй.

— Наша следующая кровать… — стонет он в воздух, пока вокруг его головы кружат гусиные перья.

Джек поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
— ...Будет усиленной.

Брок закрывает глаза и кивает в ответ на замечательное жгущее растяжение, на то, как безжалостно бедра Джека врезаются в него, огромная рука сжимает его бок, даря новые вспышки боли, от которых он в прошлый раз отключился. Он затыкается, сжимая в пальцах мокрые от пота волосы и дергая за них, чтобы заставить Джека двигаться и трахать его еще яростнее.

Он слышит над собой резко втягиваемый сквозь зубы воздух, когда дергает сильнее, а затем низкий хищный смешок возле своей кожи, и через мгновение Джек поворачивается и сжимает на нем зубы, оставляя новые метки на еще не тронутой коже.

— Как я сказал, детка, тебе надо просто попросить.


End file.
